


Photo Finish

by EdinaSaunders



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/F, Photographer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Sara is trying to make it as a professional photographer, but she has to start somewhere. She gets into the seedier side of the business and that’s where she meets Cath, the gorgeous model she’ll be working with on her first day.





	Photo Finish

"Okay, well welcome to your first set, Miss Sidle. And don’t worry, most professional photographers start off here. It’s a steady paycheck, easy work, and it'll allow you to have the time to develop your own style and find out what you like."

"Great," Sara said, smiling, even though she was still a bit nervous. It’d been hard to find work outside of friends' weddings and the occasional birthday party and Sara could use the cash. Working with people in their underwear might be a little awkward, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

Sara took a few minutes to set up her camera, making sure everything was in order. "Here’s your model. Her name's Catherine. Don’t hesitate to tell her how to pose. It’s part of the job, she won’t take it personally."

"O-okay." Sara looked up and saw this Catherine was walking towards her, donned in a silky white robe that came down to her mid thigh.

"Hi. It’s nice to see a fresh face around here. I'm Catherine."

"Sara," she replied after a moment, taking the hand that Catherine had extended to her. She almost felt inclined to kiss it rather than shake it. And those eyes. She’d never seen a blue like the blue of Catherine's eyes. "You have very pretty eyes," Sara found herself saying.

Catherine let out a small laugh. "Not many people take the time to notice my eyes in my line of work," she half joked. Sara smiled shyly and looked at the ground. She hadn’t really meant to say it out loud and now she was feeling a bit embarrassed. "Thank you," Catherine added, just so she could reassure Sara that she’d taken the compliment and wasn’t criticizing her for it.

With that, Catherine walked off and prepared her first pose while Sara messed with the focus on her camera. After the initial awkwardness melted away, Sara was able to handle herself quite nicely, directing Catherine when she needed to with a "hip out" or "a little to the left". She really was a natural, Sara thought.

Just as soon as they had become comfortable with one another, Sara was thrown a curve ball that she couldn’t have seen coming. Catherine untied the loose knot on the robe and let it slip off her shoulders. Sara felt her camera begin to slip from her grasp and she fumbled to keep hold of the expensive piece of equipment.

Catherine noticed the ruckus behind her and turned to see Sara nearly drop her camera before regaining control of it. As Sara looked up and met her eyes, Catherine smiled and Sara could have sworn she winked at her.

Camera now iron tight in her grasp, so much so that her knuckles were going white, Sara swallowed hard and tried to focus on her job. Sara kept her directions to Catherine to a minimum, instead favoring to move her camera an inch to the right or left when she needed to.

"Why so quiet," Catherine had asked at one point.

"Hmm, oh, no reason. It’s not like I have to direct you, you’re a natural," Sara explained, grateful to at least have some of her wits still about her. Catherine seemed to accept her answer and let the subject drop, another thing Sara was grateful for. Finally, after time had seemed to slow for so long, their session came to an end. Catherine was handed the robe back and she slipped it on, while Sara watched, transfixed.

It seemed to Sara that she hadn’t let a single breath out until she got home. She shut her front door, put her back to it and let out all the air in her lungs. She couldn’t get the image of Catherine out of her head. She kept seeing it over and over, that slippery material sliding effortlessly off her shoulders and onto the ground. Catherine had left very little of herself to Sara's imagination, yet her imagination seemed to be running wild. It was giving her a headache.

Not even bothering to sit down and eat, Sara went right to her bedroom, throwing herself onto the mattress. She laid there a second, flat on her back, one leg hanging off the side of the bed. Then she readjusted, getting comfortable and no sooner than her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

_"Catherine," Sara practically breathed her name. Catherine placed kisses along her jaw, her neck, down to her breasts, where Catherine nipped and teased, causing Sara to arch her back skyward. Catherine grinned, delighting in the response she elicited from Sara. That smile made her eyes shine and Sara couldn’t stop looking at them._

__

__

_Eventually, however, Catherine had to close her eyes and when she did, she moved in for a kiss, sending Sara's mind spinning. It all felt like she was floating and as long as she was there with Catherine, she would never come down. Catherine's hand glided down her side, over her hip and across her thigh. All the while, those teasing kisses kept coming and she was getting closer, closer..._

Sara shot up in bed with a jolt. She felt like her blood was boiling. Sweating, she threw the covers off. She hadn’t even gotten undressed. She was still wearing the clothes she came home in. God, it had felt so real. She could feel everything, from the warmth of Catherine's body to the wetness of her kisses cooling in the air. They sent shivers through her, and yet it had all been a dream.

She was still dazed and groggy by morning, but that was nothing a little coffee couldn’t fix. She preoccupied herself with busy work until it was time to leave. It was highly doubtful she’d ever see Catherine again. Seriously, what were the odds of getting the same model for two different shoots, especially this close together.

Sara arrived back at the set and started seeing to her camera. "Lucky me, I get you two days in a row," a voice said, and Sara knew instantly that the voice belonged to Catherine. Sara smiled despite herself and looked up at Catherine. White again, Sara noted. This time it was a sweater dress, low cut, long sleeves. Gorgeous.

Her body, the dream, it all came flooding back once Sara got behind the camera and saw Catherine posed on that bed. Her cheeks flushed and tried her best to hide her face. She took her photos as was her job, each more beautiful than the next, but then again, she had a wonderful subject to work with.

Time seemed to slow again, as it had the day before, but at the same time their time together seemed to end too soon. Sara packed her camera in its case and prepared for the trip home. Catherine had disappeared, not that Sara would have been brave enough to ask her out had she stayed. It was probably for the best.

"Catherine asked me to give you this," a man said, startling Sara. She accepted the piece of paper he held out to her. It read, 'Don’t bail on me this time. I’ll be waiting.' She had been in an awful hurry yesterday, but she had no idea Catherine had wanted her to stay. Had she misread some sort of sign?

Sara wandered around, not exactly sure where she was going. All she knew was that Catherine was still there somewhere, and she’d do anything to find her. "There you are." That voice again. Sara found herself smiling every time she heard it now. She was still wearing it. That dress. "Do I have to drag you over here," Catherine asked. Sara, now unfrozen, walked over to Catherine. "That’s better." Catherine reached out and grabbed Sara's jean jacket, pulling her the rest of the way to her. Once again, Sara was captivated by those blue eyes.

Catherine laughed, but Sara didn’t know why. Had she said something? Done something? "Are you going to kiss me or not," Catherine asked. And in an instant, she did. The world spun when she kissed Catherine. She was getting lightheaded. She pulled away. "Some kiss," Catherine commented.

This time Catherine kissed her and Sara let herself get swept up in it. Catherine pushed Sara's jacket off her shoulders and Sara put her shoulders back to let it drop. She made quick work of the rest of it, no longer caring if Catherine thought she was desperate; she was.

When Catherine took off her dress, she made it look effortless. Sara quickly seized her in a kiss again, leading them both to gently fall back on the very same bed Catherine had posed on earlier. And then it was Sara's dream had become reality. Catherine's kisses, her teasing, it had all felt so familiar, yet so new. She was floating again, but this time she knew when she came down Catherine would be right there lying beside her.

Her name was an echo on Sara's lips, almost like a prayer, Catherine thought. Time for her prayers to be answered. Catherine added steady friction to Sara's clit and felt herself nearing her own release. Mere seconds after Sara came, so did she. Catherine fell back on the bed next to Sara, both women flushed and panting. "How’s that for a photo finish," Catherine said.


End file.
